The present invention relates to a calendar, and particularly to an Advent calendar having a calendar part with day regions arranged at various locations, and a marking movable selectively relative to the calendar part over the respective day regions.
Calendars of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known calendar has a sheet-shaped calendar part and days of a month printed in the lines and columns. Such a calendar is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 3,121,574. The marking in this calendar is formed as a window which surrounds in a frame-like manner the surface of one day region and is displaceable on a guide over the width of the calender sheet. The guide is clamped on the calendar sheet in a height-adjustable manner. Thereby the window can be displaced from day to day for marking the respective suitable calendar day.
This calendar satisfies the calendar functions by indicating the respective day. However, it requires a line guidance and a column guidance with a special guide for the marking window. Clamping force securing the respective position of the marking window is needed, especially in the case of wall calendar with suspended calendar sheet. The calendar sheet is flexible and requires a more or less rigid substrate or framing with a device for suspending or standing. The calender sheet as a plain surface provides only for graphic design possibilities and only to a limited extent since the calendar sheet surface is substantially used or consumed by the day features. Individual days can not be emphasized or can be emphasized not in a sufficient manner with respect to other days. This is believed to be a reason why this known calendar is not suitable to operate as an Advent calendar.
Advent calendars are known in various embodiments. Conventionally, it is formed of a cardboard material having a plane shape or can be folded or glued as a spatial structure. This is disclosed for example in the German document DE-GM 8,601,801. The calendar has 24 days windows or doors or pockets associated with the days 1 through 24 of December and serve especially for children for preparing daily small surprise gifts. However, the central meaning of the Christmas festivities or the Christmas Night is diminished, even when an attempt is made to emphasize December 24 by a larger door. Here also the possibilities of optical emphasis on a certain day and namely the Holy Night (December 24) or the Christmas Night (December 25) is limited.